Children at Play
by roadsides
Summary: She was just a little kid trying to get everyone, and anyone, older, expelled. Too bad no one could see she was  not a just another /weak/ child. Children are eleven-twelve, and the Older Children are fifteen-sixteen.
1. Prologue

First Bully story. I own none of the characters, and the only thing I claim ownership of is the idea and Anna Wiles. Feedback is appreciated :)

* * *

Prologue

The children at Bullworth don't even matter enough to be classified. That Gloria Jackson had to be the biggest Nerd Anna had ever met, but the awkward, odorous, asthmatic bunch still had the nerve to push around the young girl as though she wouldn't be one of their kind if she wasn't so young. It just frustrated her. Just because they were younger didn't mean that the children at Bullworth didn't deserve some type of respect, if not the same amount! Even the teachers treated them poorly. If she had to listen to Sheldon complain about Mr. Hattrick calling him a 'twerp' again she would snap. Anna would be damned if she let another year of this injustice go by for her kind. The young!

It didn't matter where one went. The old seemed to triumph over the young. And why? Because they were stronger, smarter, bigger? Anna didn't care about any of that. She might not have neither the strength, nor height of that buffoon, Russell Northrop, but she was far smarter than even the smartest Nerds. Combined! She would be the one to put a stop to this. She would change the Bullworth hierarchy. The young would be the ones to rule over the old. Anna Wiles would definitely see to –

"Move it, brat," Ted Sinclair brushed past her roughly, knocking Anna down to her backside. He didn't turn back to apologize or help her up, further irritating the young girl as she watched him walk away with his friends flanked out beside him, laughing like hyenas. Anna didn't see what her sister saw in that idiot. He probably couldn't even count up to his jersey number.

She pushed herself up, dusting off her teal skirt and collecting the book he had knocked out of her hand before tucking it back beneath her arm. One would think the sister of the head cheerleader would get some type of respect, but no. Anna wouldn't mind so much if her sister stuck up for her from time to time, but the female Jock didn't do a thing to make her younger sister's time at Bullworth more bearable. If anything, she made it worse. It was Mandy's fault that she even had to come to this school. Family sticking together, or some bull like that. It all was fuel to the smoldering flame burning within Anna. She was going to erupt one day, and it was going to be soon.

Anna began walking toward the library, contemplating how she could do it. How she could impeach the older children. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking around as she walked. Being the sister of Mandy Wiles had one perk, Anna had to admit. She was the leader of the Children clique, if you could call their measly group of five, excluding her, a clique. Melody and Karen followed her every order as they thought she might be able introduce them to her sister's older friends. The others hardly interacted with her too much, but knew she was the one to go to should they get into any trouble. She supposed they might come in handy sooner or later.

Walking into the musty smelling library, Anna made a bee-line for the staircase. She climbed them two at a time, quickly hiding in the back and dropped her book on the ground as she laid down stomach first. She cracked it open, studying the content inside while kicking her feet back and forth. She would get them all expelled. She'd make this a safe-place for children. Grinning, the young girl pulled a red marker from her skirt pocket, uncapping it and circling the pimple-riddled face of a certain blond Bully in her yearbook. It was better to start small, after all.

The Bullies would be easy. They did plenty on their own to be expelled. All Anna had to do was encourage them to do something on a bigger scale, and let Crabblesnitch catch wind of it. If she could get them all expelled at once that would be spectacular. She just needed to think of how she would have all of the Bullies expelled at once. She tapped her capped marker against the thin year book, staring down at the first floor of the library. She watched the Nerds playing Grottos and Gremlins for a while before she got a devious idea.

The Bullies would never be caught dead in the library, but if they had a good reason, Anna was sure she could lead them in and cause some major damage, especially with that oaf Russell. Snapping her book shut, Anna placed it back under her arm and stood up. She walked slowly down the staircase this time, looking around as she did so. There was plenty to break and knock over. This area had plenty of potential for her plan. Grinning like a maniac, the girl stepped out of the library. This would be great.

Anna was walking back to the Girls' Dorm, stopping to watch the secretary of the school, Ms. Danvers, walk by with an older boy out of uniform on her heels. She scowled at the sneering male, shaking her head as she continued on her way to her dorm. Just what she needed, another older idiot. It didn't matter, she would dispose of him like the rest.

"Ma'am," Pedro De La Hoya walked over to her quickly, looking a little worse for wear and smelling of something foul. Someone had obviously shoved him in a trash bin again. Anna frowned as she was quite fond of the small boy, even if he was a bit of a mother's boy. She had promised to make his time here a little more bearable so he could deal with his homesickness a little better. She wasn't doing a good job so far. "They did it again."

Anna brushed off some slimy material from his shoulder and smoothed out his disheveled hair after picking a piece of fruit out of it with a slight frown. Pedro was her Achilles' heel, unfortunately. "Who was it, Pedro," she inquired, kneeling over a bit so she was eye level with the small boy. Even though he was a month younger, Anna still stood above him a couple feet or two. " Tell me and I'll handle it."

The boy sang like a canary. It had been Wade Martin. The Bully. This just reinforced her want to destroy the violent clique. To destroy them all. She patted Pedro's head endearingly before sending him off with warning to watch his back, and finally made it to the Girls' Dorm. She frowned to see her sister standing at the bottom of the steps. Could she not get a moment of peace? She walked up to the dirty blond, staring up at her sister questioningly.

"I heard you bumped into Ted earlier, Anna," the cheerleader scowled at her younger sister. " If you knew what was good for you – you'd steer low and stay out of his way." With that she climbed up the steps and disappeared behind the pink doors. Anna stood there, speechless.

Her sister was suppose to be protecting _her_, not some steroid-pumped moron. That was it. Anna couldn't wait to see the day that her sister – and this whole damn school – bowed down to her.


	2. Chapter One

I do not own Bully. This is just a story written for fun. Sorry that I took so long to update. Please enjoy this chapter anyway. :)

Chapter One

The air was thick with dust and the stench of fresh urine(the latter being a common complaint though). Dr. Crabblesnitch choked on the foul combination. His library was in shambles. Thousands of old books laid scattered around the library floor, knocked from their fallen shelves. Pained groaning came from beneath those same shelves and books, various students of different repute buried underneath them. Young Wade Martin was unconscious, clad in nothing but his underwear and rope, and sprawled before his feet like a stuffed pig. Crabblesnitch stepped over the boy, over the scattered books and over green vested students doubled over in pain until he was before the Bullies, looking each one in the eye until he came to Russell Northrop. The big _oaf_. The impudent _fool_. He didn't say a word, he was far too angry to even force his mouth. He gave the large boy a narrowed look, filled with rage, and Russell winced, kneading his large hands together like a frightened child. Dr. Crabblesnitch took a large breath, counted to ten, and finally exhaled before he finally spoke.

"Russell, you and your cohorts _better_ follow me to my office."

There was no arguments. A parade of Bullies followed behind Crabblesnitch, Russell leading as he craddled the unconscious Wade in his arms. He held his head down like a scolded puppy. It was _almost_ a sad sight.

Anna watched, a triumphant little smirk on her face. She could not have asked for a better outcome.

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

Wade Martin casually leaned against the old, broken down bus in the faculty parking lot. Trent and Troy stood infront of him as they all shared a cigarette before class. He zoned in and out as Trent bragged about screwing some broad, wondering how long the blond was going to straddle the fence before he picked a side. He winced thinking about the time him and some of the boys caught Trent and that trendy Jock, Kirby Olsen, in a passionate lip lock behind the Boys' Dorm.

"Did you hear, man," Troy started, rubbing the back of his head. He waited until he had both Bullies' attention, "Those damn Nerds are having some wimp championship in the library today." He flicked the spent cigarette to the ground, snuffing it out.

Wade frowned, "Those Nerds, thinkin' they're better than everyone else. I hate em!"

Trent laughed, "You sure you're not just mad because that dork tricked you into turning in a restaurant menu as homework last week?"

Wade growled, punching both Trent and Troy in the arm as they both cackled. He remembered the beat down he gave that bastard Earnest, that would sure teach the geek not to outsmart him again. Snapping out of his thoughts, Wade realized Troy and Trent were leaving for class. The red head sighed and decided to stay back. He didn't feel like attending class today. That was definitely a mistake.

Anna watched as the Nerds set up for the championship. The library was alive with the hustle and bustle of cherry little green vested students. They looked like wheezy elves preparing for Christmas, Anna thought with a giggle. She hoped the rest of her plan continued as smoothly. Staging the championship was easy enough, she'll admit. Whispering the rumor of an event to that loser that ran the comic shop fueled everything. It was extremely fortunate and lucky that he was already an official dungeon master. The Nerds were so excited that they wouldn't allow Crabblesnitch to say no to watching over their little game without staging a riot. All in all, Anna's plan was running it's proper course. There was one hitch though, but she have it solved soon enough.

Anna sat in the cafeteria with the children, munching casually on banana slices while Gloria gushed about a box of chocolates she had received in her locker. Anna teased that it was probably the boy who she had given candy to not too long ago repaying the gesture. Sheldon seemed a little miffed, and began to talk about how lovely Ms. Danvers was which disturbed everyone. Karen and Melody were gossiping about Jimmy Hopkins, the new kid. They said he was very tough, but not much to look at.

"I heard he made out with Eunice," Karen said in a whisper, making a puking gesture. She leaned a little closer as she spoke again. " _Annnnd_, I hear he's been hanging out with that sociopath, Gary Smith."

Anna shrugged. She didn't care for either Hopkins or Smith. As long as they didn't intervene with her plan, Anna would continue as if they didn't exist in her world.

The bell for class rang and soon enough everyone went their seperate way, leaving Anna alone in the cafeteria. Anna waited until Edna was in the freezer area in the back. Quickly, she made her way behind the serving line, searching the cabinets for the cook's handbag.

Opening the purse, she searched it's contents. It was fairly empty save for an expired license with a very unflattering picture of the cafeteria lady, a tiny coin purse, and a couple bottles of prescription pills prescribed to someone other than Edna. Anna couldn't believe the rumor about Edna digging in the trash for people's medication was true. She pocketed some capsules of the woman's sleeping pills and quickly left everything as it was before, running from the cafeteria.

"Hey, you," the cook rasped, but made no move to follow little Anna. "Get to class you damn brat!" She hacked and coughed for awhile until Anna was too far to hear anything else.

Wade was bored and hungry, a bad combination for the unintelligent teen. When he was hungry he was irritable, and when he was bored he was irritable. Needless to say, Wade Martin was a very upset Bully and he either needed to find someone's face to cave in or a decent meal to chow on. Luckily for him, there was a little brat carrying a box of chocolate coming his way. Grinning, the red head walked over to the tiny girl who he recognized as that hot cheerleader, Mandy's, kid sister.

"Hey, just what I was waiting for," he snatched the heart shaped box away from the girl. He laughed as the kid struggled to retrieve the candy from him. She kept complaining that the chocolate were for her sister and that Earnest would be upset if she didn't deliver them, but he could care less. Pulling the top off, Wade shoved a handful into his mouth, chewing them obnoxiously in her face. "Go cry to your sister if you're so upset, shrimp." With that he tossed the box to the ground, and began to stomp off in the other direction.

He didn't get too far before his head began to swim. His feet seemed to slip from beneath him and all he could see was the blue sky. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier until finally Wade lost consciousness. The only thing he could remember was that Earnest would be eating through a straw once he was done with him...

Anna, thankfully, didn't have to drag Wade too far. She placed a skateboard that she had hidden near the basement underneath him and wheeled him into the dark, musty room. In there she stripped him down to his stained underwear and tied him up tightly before shoving him into the podium Dr. Crabblesnitch would later be using at the championship. Fastening the door tightly, Anna dusted off her hands and stared at her handy work. She was proud of herself, this definitely proved that a child could do anything if they put their mind to it.

Anna jumped when the basement door opened and quickly scurried to a box to hide behind. She watched as the janitor came to wheel the podium to the library, groaning that it was heavy and that he was getting too old. She broke out with laughter when he left. This was all too easy.

Everything was like a domino effect once the championship started. As the unsuspecting Nerds played their little game, Russell gathered his comrades. They stormed into the library, slingshots at the ready and all equally enraged. Russell was screaming at the top of his lungs for Wade and how each and every Nerd was receiving a knuckle sandwhich until the red head was found. All chaos broke lose once a miffed Melvin declared war on the Bullies, throwing his prop sword at Tom Gurney. They all fought. Rocks and potatoes flying from various weapons. Crabblesnitch tried to calm them, beating on his podium for his students attention with no avail. In one last attempt he brought both fist down on the podium, jumping back as an unconscious Wade Martin fell at his feet. He watched with disbelief as everything unfolded at once, bookshelves collapsing and fists being thrown in every which direction.

**AFTER THE CHAOS**

Anna listened as Gloria recanted the earlier madness. She played ignorant as she didn't want to reveal that it was all staged by her. As proud as she was, Anna knew that if she was discovered she'd be the one expelled instead of the seven Bullies. Smiling, Anna explained that the Bullies got what they deserved. "And, hey, maybe it'll be a little more peaceful around here?"

Gloria nodded in agreement and turned off the lamp on her side of the room, turning in.

Anna followed suit, resting in bed as she contemplated her next move.

The Bullies were just stage one, there were still plenty more teenagers to be expelled.


End file.
